Ah! o amor
by fritzbrenda
Summary: House e Cuddy ja estao juntos a 3 anos mas ngm sabia. ate que ocorre o acidente com o onibus. - legenda - H: Dr House C: Dr Cuddy S: Stacy W: Wilson A: Ana secretaria espero que gostem


Apos alguns dias em coma House desperta

Apos alguns dias em coma House desperta.

Olha para o lado e vê Cuddy ao seu lado, segurando a sua mão. Na porta esta Wilson em pé apenas olhando para ele.

Wilson olha para cuddy que estava adormecida.

W: ela ficou a e todos os dias.. não saiu para nada. Quando tinha que assinar algo mandava que trouxesse aqui.

House volta o olhar para ela, pensa em acorda-la, mas Wilson continua a falar:

WILSON: não acorde-a, ela dormiu a pouco tempo, deixe que ela descanse.

House continuava olhando para ela.

H: Me perdoa?

W: Perdoar o que? Não foi a sua culpa. Foi a casualidade, era pra mim estar naquele ônibus. Vai saber por que Deus quis assim.

H: preferia ter morrido. Ater que te fazer infeliz. Mate a pessoa mais importante pra ti. Como posso viver com esse peso na consciência?

W: Já falei que a culpa não foi sua. Deixa isso pra lá. Tenho que ir agora. Você tem que descansar mais. Ate mais meu amigo.

House apenas acena com a cabeça.. e o acompanha com o olhar ate que wilson sumia entre os corredores.

Bem de levezinho ele responde ao toque da mão de Cuudy que acorda na hora.

C: Oi..

H: Oi.. diz ele esboçando um leve sorriso.

H: todos já devem saber não?

C: se não sabem devem estar desconfiados.

H: mas por que você fico aqui todos os dias?

C: por que eu tava preocupada. E não ficaria em paz na minha sala sem ver você.

H: Mas agora todos devem estar desconfiados..

C: Quero que vão todos pro inferno. Já cansei dessa brincadeira de gato e rato nossa dentro desse hospital.

H: Hey! É pro seu bem já discutimos isso antes.

C: Não. Você falou para nós ficarmos namorando escondido.parecendo dois adolecentes, coisa que já não somos a tempo.

H: É o melhor pra você, para sua carreira, e para o nosso trabalho.

C: Eu sei quando Cameron fica dando encima de você, agora tem a treze e sem contar no fantasma da Stacy. Fora as menininhas que vem a clinica apenas para se consultar com o Dr House.

House sorri. Ela estava com ciúmes. E quando esta com ciúmes ficava mais linda ainda.

H: Como você mesma disse Stacy é um fantasma, faz parte do meu passado. O meu presente agora é você. E é com você que eu quero planejar o futuro.

H: A treze não faz meu estilo

H: Já a Cameron... humm – e da uma risadinha.

Cuddy da um leve tapa no ombro dele.

H: acho que o Chase não ia gostar muito de idéia.

Ele ri. Olha para a porta. E vê que ninguém esta vindo e direção a porta.

H: Minha pequena. Já discutimos isso, é para o seu bem que decidimos que isso ficara em segredo.

C: Não mesmo que decidiu foi você, você disse que seria assim e ponto final. Para mim essa conversa esta só na metade. E será aberta nova discussão sobre isso.

House a puxa para um beijo. Quando uma enfermeira entra no quarto.

E: desculpe dr. Cuddy, não quis atrapalhar nada, na estou de saída.

C: calma.. estou apenas medido febre dele

E coloca a mão na testa dele.

C: não dr House, não esta com febre.

H: Certeza dr. Cuddy.? Juro que estou com um pouco de frio.

A enfermeira apenas olha. Sabia que eles estavam disfarçando. Deixa os remédios encima da mesa e sai.

H: ótimo. Agora se não sabiam. Agora terão certeza.

Cuddy apenas olha para ele.

C: Vou em casa tomar banho, não demoro.

H: ok.

Quando ela estava perto da porta quase de saída. Ele pergunta:

H: Hey! Dr. Cuddles... Saberia me dizer quando eu terei alta?

C: Se o SR. Se comportar direitinho, não fazer nenhuma graçinha no final de semana, creio que já estará em casa.

A Semana passa, e House por mais incrível que pareça, se comportou, Wilson tinha ido visita-lo, o que fez com que a amizade deles se re-construísse mais. E Cuddy já havia voltado a dormir em sua própria cama.

Sábado chegou Cuddy tento de varias formas ir ao quarto de House mais cedo, mas tinha muitas reuniões para aquela manha. Então só conseguiu escapar no final da tarde. Momentos depois que wilson disse a ele que poderia ir para casa.

Chegou no quarto o viu de pé, já vestido com suas roupas, não trajava mais as roupas de hospital. Ele estava juntando o resto das coisas dele que estava no quarto, seu psp, seu ipod, e outras coisas que tinham lhe trazido.

House olha para a porta. E vê que ela estava lá parada.

H: Hey! Achei que não ia ter tempo para mim hoje. Fiquei sabendo que esteve em reunião a manha inteira.

C: To vendo que tem relatório completo do meu dia hoje.

Diz ela indo para perto dele.

H: Tenho meus contatos. – diz ele tom sarcástico.

C: Bem, como deve saber eu tenho mais uma daqui a pouco. Então vou indo. Tenho que pegar uns papeis na minha sala ainda. Depois eu passo na sua casa, pra saber como você esta.

H: ok! Vou esperar.

Ela se vira para ir em direção a porta, quando ele diz

H: Obrigado pela roupa.

Ela se virou para ele.

C: Roupa?

H: Sim..quando eu acordei hoje elas estavam na poltrona, achei que você tivesse trazido.

Ela se vira completamente para ele, O olha com cara de quem não entende. Quando Stacy abre a porta do quarto e responde

S: Não.. não foi ela. Foi eu.

Ela nem olha para traz. Fica apenas encarando ele. Que desvia o olhar de Stacy e olha para Cuddy, e depois olha para a cama. E da um sorriso tímido.

Depois de House desviar o olhar dela, Cuddy se vira para a porta.

C: Stacy –diz num tom irônico – não sabia que estava na cidade. Quando falei com você, você estava em NY.

S: Pois é as coisas mudam..

Stacy vai entrando no quarto e Cuddy começa a andar ate a janela do quarto.

S: então..vamos?

H: Onde?

S: Vou te levar para casa, após um coma você não pode sair dirigindo aquela moto.

H: Não precisa, tomo um táxi.

S: sem chance. – diz ela indo em direção a cama dele e pegando a bolsa.

Ele olha para Cuddy. Ela continua de costas para eles, olhando fixamente para fora.

H: Ok!, mas antes eu tenho que trocar umas palavrinhas com a Dr. Cuddy. Te encontro no carro.

S: Ok. Te espero lá.

Stacy sai do quarto. Ele caminha ate Cuddy que estava parada na frente a janela, coloca a mão no ombro dela. Ela apenas abaixa a cabeça e diz

C: Fantasma? Pra mim tava em pele e osso.. diz isso virando de frente para ele.

House pega em sua mão e a olha nos olhos.

H: A única que quero esta aqui agora. Stacy é sim passado. E nada vai muda isso.

Ela ta um sorriso tímido. E sai do quarto.

House tenta falar algo, mas ela já estava longe. Então ele se encaminha ate o estacionamento, Stacy estava parada na frente do carro. Ele para e a olha. Depois continua andando. Ate entrar no carro. Cuddy que estava na sua sala. Observa tudo. E vai ate a porta, pega a sua bolsa e sai.

C: Ana. Eu estou de saída. Desmarque todas os meu compromissos, não tenho hora pra volta.

A: Mas Dr...

Já era tarde Cuddy estava longe. Foi ate o estacionamento e seguiu o caminho que Stacy estava fazendo ate a casa de House. Mantendo uma boa distancia para não ser notada.

No carro, o silencio impera. Nem House nem Stacy fala nada. No radio um musica. Mas House estava longe. Seus pensamentos estavam em Cuddy, e principalmente como que ele faria para poder resolver aquela situação. Sabia que Cuddy estava chateada e não gostava dessa situação.

Quando chegaram em frente a casa, House desce e Stacy desce logo a traz, pega a mochila no banco de traz e vai em direção a porta.

H: então... Obrigado.. Não precisava se encomodar.

S: não foi incomodo.Mas e a educação? Não me convida para entrar?

House estava abrindo a porta, não teve nem chance de responder quando ela entro na casa.

Cuddy que estava lá fora observara tudo.

Dentro casa, Stacy colocava a bolsa encima do sofá. House fecha a porta e vai entrando, quando nota um bilhete encima da mesa de centro. Vai ate la e o pega e o lê,

"Enquanto esta lendo esse bilhete, provavelmente estarei trabalhando ainda. Não adianta procurar vicodim em casa. Já passei ai antes e retirei todos. Isso mesmo todos. Ate os que estavam escondido dentro do closet

Melhoras. Leesse.

Ps: Nem procure as injeções de morfina porque também as confisquei.'

Ele termina de ler e olha pra Stacy.da um leve sorriso.

H: Acho que uma policial passo pela minha casa. Estou completamente ser estoque de drogas.

S: eu sei. Ela me ligo. Perguntando se eu sabia de algum 'esconderijo secreto'seu.

H: você não falo...Falo? – pergunto olhando pra estante.

S: Da caixinha encima da ultima prateleira? Não .. ela já sabia.

Ele anda ate a estante pega o livro mais grosso que tinha e abre.o livro tinha as paginas recordadas dentro dele. Ele usava para guarda um injeção de morfina lá

S: eu também não precisei falar desse a e ela também já sabia.. diz olhando para ele.

S: parece que vocês tem convivendo bastante. Ela sabia de quase todos os seu esconderijos de morfina.

H: quase todos não.. de todos. – ele já estava com outro livro na mão. E ele também já esta sem o produto dentro. Mas quando fecho o livro viu que tinha outro bilhete lá dentro.

'Já avisei que não adianta procurar. Os únicos remédios que ira tomar, são os que estão ao lado da tv.

Te amo. Leese."

Esse bilhete ele guardo no bolso. Afinal Stacy não poderia saber do caso dele com a Cuddy. Ele apenas ri e vai em direção a tv. E pega os remédios. E olha o nome.

S: É to vendo que a policial ainda deixo ordens a ser seguidas.

House apenas da um sorriso, abre a tampa dos remédios e toma a quantidade indicada na embalagem.

House anda ate o sofá e se senta. Coloca a perna encima da mesinha de centro, pega o controle remoto na mãos e começa a correr os canais. Stacy senta ao lado dele e não diz nada. Ate que ele fala, ainda olhando a tv.

H: Não quero saber do Marck. Se esta aqui é sinal que estão mal. Não sou psicólogo. E nem to afim de saber.. diz ele com os olhos fixos na tv.

S: Eu e o Marck nos separamos. Sabe aquela coisa. Um entra com o pé e o outro com a bunda. Então, foi isso que aconteceu.

H: A e do nada você lembro do House aqui. Achou mesmo que depois do que você fez. Eu ia voltar pra você de braços aberto? Heim honey.?! – agora ele olhava dentro dos olhos dela. A tv estava no mudo.

S: Não sei o que pensei. Apenas sei que pensei em você.

H: Pensou errado então honey. Você faz parte do meu passado. – disse ele indo em levantando do sofá, ela segura na mão dele e levanta junto.

S: tem certeza? – e o beija.

Mas para surpresa dela ele não corresponde ao beijo. Então ela para e o começa a encara, ele apenas abaixa a cabeça e diz:

H: As pessoas mudam. Tudo bem que muitos acham que o "grandioso" House nunca muda.. mas saiba que nem todos gostam de ficar amargurado pelo resto da vida. – diz ele olhando-a.

Ela estava pasma.. aquelas palavras não poderiam ter vindo daquele House. Grosso, estúpido. Ranzinza e amargurado. Seja que fosse a pessoa, ela consegui um efeito devastador nele.

S: essa pessoa fez um milagre.. conseguiu o que não consegui.. tiro você do seu mundo de louca e solidão. De os parabéns a ela. Eu a conheço?

H: Sim e Não. Não é apenas uma pessoa. São duas que me levantaram quando eu mais precisei. Wilson que você conhece muito bem. e a outra pessoa fica na anonimato por enquanto. Mas o mais importante foi que quando eu cai novamente. Quando você veio para ca com o marck doente, essa pessoa me apoio e muito. Então eu vi que era perdidamente apaixonado por ela.

S: Nossa..quem é esse anjo?

H: Já procuro a palavra anonimato no dicionário? Vai encontrar algo mais ou menos assim.. 'do latin _anonymu _ do grego _anónymos _ sem nome. Aquele que não assina o que escreve. Sem autor'. No seu caso Sem identificação da pessoa.

S: Eu sei muito bem House o significado da palavra anônimo.

H: Então por que ainda pergunta?

S: To vendo que mudou apenas com ela né. Por que para mim continua o mesmo grosseiro de estúpido de sempre.

Ela se afasta dele. Dando as costas e indo em direção a porta para pegar a bolsa.

H: Desculpa.

S: Você não tem culpa. A errada foi eu. Achando que depois de tanto tempo, eu voltaria aqui e você estaria pronto pra me receber novamente de braços abertos. Sou uma idota.

H: Não, não é, só não esta acostumada a levar o pe na bunda. É sempre você quem termina o relacionamento, então quando Marck terminou com você, ficou perdida. Assim como eu fiquei.

Stacy o olha. E ficava pensando quem poderia ser essa pessoa misteriosa. Ele dissera que ela a conhece. E pela mudança dele só poderia ser alguém que o consegue controlar. So poderia ser..Cud...dy...

S: É Cuddy? Não é? Ela é a única que consegue controla-lo. E quando eu cheguei no quarto, ela ficou muda. Como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

House não responde nada. A olha e depois desvia o olhar para o chão e começa a bater a bengala de leve no chão.

Então Stacy caminha ate ele.

S: É claro!! Você ficou calado. Não veio com nenhuma piadinha. E e ela perguntando dos esconderijos de morfina e vicodim. Tinha uns que nem eu sabia. Vocês estão juntos.

Mas...desde quando?

H: Hoje faz exatamente três anos.

S: TRES ANOS?! Quer dizer que quando eu estive aqui. Vocês já estavam juntos? E você ainda...

H: Desculpe pelo que vou dizer agora.. mas quando nós ficamos novamente. Tivemos aquela noite. Eu fiz aquilo de caso pensado. Precisava saber se ainda sentia alguma coisa por você. Por isso te pressionei a contar para o Marck. Por que sabia que você ia ficar com ele. Pelo menos no começo.

S: Mas e se eu tivesse escolhido você?

H: então eu teria que revelar a verdade a você. E você me odiaria mais do que já me odiava.

S: E quem não te garante que eu não te odeio mais ainda agora que me contou que fui.. Usada?

H: Não foi usada Stacy, foi você quem quis eu não lhe forcei a deitar em minha cama, e a fazer sexo comigo.

Stacy olha para o chão. Sabia que cada palavra que ele estava dizendo era verdade. Ele não a forçara a nada., foi idéia dela, então não tinha o por que reclamar.

Do lado de fora, dentro do carro estava Cuddy. Olhava para o relógio. Varias e varias vezes. Via que Stacy demorava a sair de dentro casa. Sua mente foi imaginando varias e varias coisas.Nunca pensou que possuía uma mente tão fértil assim. Já imaginara mil e umas coisas que poderiam estar rolando lê dentro. Ate que não agüentou mais, ligou o carro e saiu.

Dentro da casa, Stacy olhava o homem que um dia amou. E nota que ele não a quer mais então, lhe da um beijo na bochecha e caminha em direção a porta.segura no trinco e olha pra trás.

S: Por que ela ficou calada quando me viu na porta do quarto?

H: Por que de manha tivemos uma leve discussão a respeito de você. Ela acha que eu ainda sinto algo por você.

S: Se ela soubesse o quando esta enganada. Mas.. Lhe desejo sorte.

H: E saberá. Eu vou provar a ela que eu a amo. – olha para baixo- So não sei como.

S: saberá House. Vindo de você.. pode ter certeza que saberá.

Ela abre a porta. Mas antes que ela pudesse sair

H:Segredo.

S: Ok! - E sai.

Ele senta no sofá e fica pensando.. tenta imaginar algo para convencer a sua amada que és a única na vida dele.

Depois de um tempo pega o telefone olha para o relógio vê que ainda são 17:30.

Cuddy deveria estar no hospital ainda. Então liga na linha direta da sala. Mas ninguém atende.

H: Ainda em reunião? Mas que droga.

Então liga para o telefone da secretaria.

A: Secritó... – mas é interrompida pela voz de House

H: Oh coisa... me diz a e que horas a Dr. Cuddy sai da reunião?

A: A dr. Cuddy não esta em reunião Dr. House.

H: Como não eu liguei na sala dela e ninguém atendeu.

A: a Dr. Cuddy pediu para mim desmarcar todos os compromissos dela. e foi embora.

H: que horas isso?

A: Mais ou menos as 16:00 horas.

Era a hora em que House saira do hospital.

H: ta bem. e desligou.

Agora ele ta va aflito.. não sabia aonde Cuddy tinha ido. E principalmente por que ela teria desmarcado as reuniões? Então ele pega o telefone dele e tenta ligar no celular dela.

Cuddy estava sentada em um barzinho perto de sua casa. Viu o telefone chamar. Viu que era o numero de House. E não atendeu.

House tenta de novo.e novamente ninguém atende.

H: Ou não ta com o Celular..ou..nao...quer ...falar...comigo.

Ele então pega o telefone e liga no celular do Wilson.

H: Jimmy boy.. ainda esta no hospital?

W: Sim..mas estou de saída, por?

H: Tem como você vir aqui? Preciso fala com você.

W: ok! Daqui a pouco estou ae.

H: ok.

E desliga. Ele sabia que precisava falar com Wilson, ele era o único que poderia ajuda-lo agora.

O tempo passa e logo Wilson chega. Bate na porta.

H: Entra ta aberta.

Wilson entra e vai caminhando ate a poltrona que fica em frente ao sofá aonde House estava sentado.

W: o que foi dessa vez? Cuddy me proibiu de lhe dar vicodim. Ameaçou me dar todas a horas de clinicas que você não fez. Vindo de você pode ter certeza que tem horas pra 500 anos trabalhando.

House olha para ele, da um leve sorriso. E aponta para a poltrona.

H: Senta a Historia é longa.

Wilson fez cara de Preocupado, e sentou-se na poltrona.

W: então diga.

E House começo a contar toda a sua historia com Cuddy, contou como foi que começaram a namorar e contou também que quando esteve com Stacy na ultima vez eles já estavam juntos. E que foi por isso que eles estavam brigados, quando Stacy foi embora. E contou também da briga que tiveram no hospital, após ele ter acordado do coma, falou que Cuddy tinha medo do fantasma de Stacy na vida dele. Então Wilson o interrompe.

W: E ela teria motivos para continuar com medo do Fantasma da Stacy?

H: Claro que não! Eu já não amo mais Stacy, na verdade hoje tenho quase certeza que nunca amei a Stacy verdadeiramente. Era uma paixão. Fogo de palha. Que logo se apagou. Mas Cuddy ... Cuddy é diferente.

Wilson, nota os brilhos nos olhos de House quando esta falando de Cuddy. Nem ele acredita no que ta vendo. House parecia um adolecente apaixonado.

House volta a contar mais coisas do caso dele com Cuddy, e quando mais ele fala, mais Wilson vai entendendo por que Cuddy tinha ficado ao lado dele todos os dias que estivera em coma. Ele também sabia que Cuddy o amava. E principalmente. Tudo não passara de um mal entendido.

Após House terminar que contar toda historia, ele olha pra Wilson.

H: Então.. o que faço?

Wilson o olha. Da sorriso de canto de boca e fala.

W: Já penso em dizer para ela que você a ama?

H: Ok. Gênios. Como não pensei nisso antes? É CLAROO que eu já disse isso varias vezes.

W: não apenas na cama House. Mulher gosta de atenção. De carinho de compreensão e não é so na cama greg.

House o olha, sabia muito bem o que wilson estava entendo dizer.

W: Vc mesmo disse que ela estava cansada do joguinho de gato e rato de vocês dois. Enta, aproveita, assumam a todos que vocês estão juntos. E seja o que Deus quizer.

H: Mas e se não der certo? Você sabe que aquele povo o hospital é fofoqueiro. E adoram joga lenha a fogueira dos outros, imagina só. O que não vai dar pra eles fazem quando souberem que eu e leese estamos juntos?

W: E desde quando o onipotente House se importa com os comentários dos outros?

House apenas sorri. Sabia que cada palavra que o Wilson dizia. Era verdae.

W: então o que vais fazer?

H: saberás. Preciso de sua ajuda.

Na mesma noite, House tentou falar mais algumas vezes com Cuddy. Mas foi em vão

Então tomou banho e foi deita. Tentou de varias maneiras dormir,mas foi em vão.

No outro dia acordou logo cedo e foi para o hospital, chegou lá e colocou sua moto no estacionamento, mas não em sua vaga, não queria que Cuddy, ficasse sabendo que ele já estava no hospital. Assim que desceu da moto foi direto para o hospital, encontrou Wilson na recepção que lhe entregou uma chave. Ele fez sinal para que wilson seguisse em frente com o plano. Então Wilson foi caminhando ate a ante- sala de Cuddy, aonde esta a secretaria de Cuddy. Ele da um desculpa esfarrapada e a menina sai junto com ele de la.

Então rapidamente House caminha ate a porta da sala de Cuddy. Entra sem ser notado. Ea tranca novamente. Para a sorte de as persianas estavam fechadas. Ele anda ate a cadeira de Cuddy e senta.

Tempo depois Cuddy entra em sua sala, ela estava meio escura. E vai ate o final da sala na intenção de abrir as persianas, mas nota que tem alguém na sua cadeira. Quando a vira encontra House sentado nela. Apenas com uma rosa na mão.

H: Bom dia Minha pequena. – ele se levanta e entrega a rosa a ela, faz mansão de beija-la.mas ela recua.

C: Bom dia House. – estende a mão e pega a rosa. – Por que essa flor?

H: Ué não dizem que a rosa é flor dos apaixonados?

C: Sim..mas você ? apaixonado?

H: É.. por mais incrível que pareça. Eu Dr Gregorie House. o mais renomado de todos os infectologistas. E o mais charmoso diga-se de passagem.

Ele diz isso se apoiando na mesa. E pegando ela pela cintura e puxando ela para perto dele.

C: E o mais Humilde. Também

H: Eis uma das minhas características mais marcantes.

C: Junto com a arrogância e a prepotência!

H: Chega de elogios. Deixe-me continua a falar.

C: Ok. Continue.

H: Então aonde eu estava?.. ah Sim..Eu estou apaixonado. Eu SOU um apaixonado melhor dizendo. Apaixonado pela mais maravilhosa de todas a mulheres. Apaixonado pela única pessoa que me fez ver a vida diferente.

Cuddy o olha. Ela vê em seus olhos que ele esta falando a verdade. Mas em seus pensamentos ainda vem as imagem de Stacy entrando na casa dele.

C: E Stacy? – pergunta isso saindo dos braços de House e se dirigindo ate o outro lado da mesa.

Ele a segue e coloca a mão sobre seu ombro com menção de vira-la mas ela não deixa.

H: A declaração que fiz agora? Você acha que estou falando da Stacy? - ele vê que o comentário que fizera não foi muito agradável

H: Já lhe falei que Stacy, faz parte do passado. Que meu presente é com você.

C: Não achas que para quem é passado, não demoro muito pra ir embora da casa ontem?

H: Agente tava conversando...mas pêra a e como é que você sabe que ela demoro ontem pra ir embora?

C: Quando você saiu daqui eu segui vocês. Sei lá por que fiz isso, só sei que fiz.

H: então estas a me espionar agora?

C: Prefiro pensar que fui apenas conferir.

H: Leese.. Você mesma disse que ela demoro para sair. Isso é fato. Ela me beijo.

C: O que?! Vocês se beijaram?!

H: Não! Ela me beijo. Eu não correspondi ao beijo. E ela notou que tinha algo errado. Então contei a ela que não a amo mais. Que amo outra pessoa. Que amo você.

Cuddy o olha. Algumas lagrimas teimam em cair. E ele as secas.

H: Não chores minha pequena. Não fique assim. Nada nem ninguém vai separara agente.

C: Como que eu vou ficar em paz. Se todos que estão a nossa volta dão um jeito, seja voluntária ou involuntariamente separar agente?

H: Você ainda esta com ciúmes da Cameron?

C: Não digo apenas da Cameron, mas da treze e da Stacy agora.

H: Só tem uma maneira de todos ele pararem de interferir na nossa vida.

House a pega pelo Pulso.e a puxa para fora da sua sala. Do lado de fora estava quase todos os funcionários. E ele da um alto assobio para chamar atenção de todos que estavam ali. Ele começa a olhar no segundo andar do hospital a procura de alguém ate que encontra o Wilson encostado olhando pra baixo.

C: O que você esta fazendo?

H: Fica quieta. Se não vai estragar o momento.

Cuddy olha com cara de quem não entende nada. E nota que House esta olhando para cima.e o segue no olhar e entra Wilson também. E logo atrás de Wilson encosta Stacy.

Wilson da um leve aceno com a cabeça e ele volta o olhar para Cuddy, Novamente assobia só que mais longo e mais alto que o anterior.

H: HEY!! Vocês Calados!! O que vou fazer e falar agora .. é algo especial e Inédito. Então..quem dizer buscar uma maquina, ou uma gravadora eu do um tempo.

Todos se olham tentando adivinhar que estava acontecendo.

H: estou brincando. Não vou dar tempo pra nada!.

Ele se vira pra Cuddy. E Começa a falar.

H: Elisabeth Cuddy... Leese - olha para todos e diz – SO EU POSSO CHAMA-LA ASSIM! – e volta o olhar para ela.

H: Eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo. Por que tenho ao meu lado a pessoa mais bela e mais inteligente ao meu lado. Hoje faz três anos que estamos juntos.

Quando diz começa um zum-zum no meio da recepção. Todos comentando a respeito de quanto tempo eles estavam juntos

H: XIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, vocês vão estragar tudo.

H: então. -Vira-se para todos que estavam no Hospital e diz em voz alta- Prestem atenção.

Eu estou com essa mulher e ela é só minha! E eu? Sou apenas dela.

Então Wilson o chama e joga pra ele um pequeno pacote. Ele estranha isso, não estva no combinado. Quando abre pra a surpresa dele. Era um anel. Ele olha pra Wilson .

H: Hey!! Jimmy Boy.. eu não vo me casa com você, já escuto eu me declarando para a bela moça aqui?

W: Não é pra você House. é para ela. Já que vão namorar. Precisa de um anel de Compromisso!

H: Você pensa em tudo em Jimmy Boy.

Ele apenas sorri. House pega o anel e coloca no dedo de Cuddy. Tinha dado encima.

Ele a olha. E a puxa para um beijo. Quando se separam, todos começam a aplaudir, Cuddy com vergonha coloca a cabeça no peito de House e puxa o palito dele tentando cobrir para que ninguém a visse vermelha.

Ela a abraça e da um beijo na cabeça dela.

Ele volta a olhar o hospital, todos ainda estavam olhando pra eles.

H: O que foi?? Nunca viram ninguém se beijar? Agora vocês sabem que eu tenho dona. E saibam que ela é muito ciumenta e briga bem!.. não vão querer se meter no caminho dela!

Todos voltam ao seus afazeres. Cuddy volta a olha-lo.

C: Você é louco... – diz isso com um sorriso nos lábios-

H: Sou..Louco por você. – e a beija novamente.

Ela o puxa para a sala dela, fecha a porta. E vai em direção de House.

C: Eu também sou louca por você.

H: Então eu estou perdoado?

Ela da um sorriso malicioso para ele.

C: Na verdade. Ainda não sei. Acho que você terá que cumprir umas horinhas na clinica, pela vergonha que me fizeste passar..

H: NÃO!! Cuddles.

C: Estou brincando.

Ele então a puxa para mais um beijo apaixonado.

\


End file.
